lion_kinglion_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuli
: “''Huwezi!” : ―Fuli '''Fuli' is a confident cheetah who is one of Kion's friends in the Disney Juniorshow, The Lion Guard. Her position on the team is the Fastest. Background Personality Fuli is a young cheetah cub that takes great pride and confidence in her speed. However, she dislikes having hitch hikers on her back as seen in the video clip. As she was running in the tall grass, the cheetah zipped past Kion, then unknowingly picked up Bunga and threw him off when she stopped. n the movie she has an understanding of the Pride Lands rules. Physical Appearance She has yellow fur with brown spots all over her body with fern green eyes. Also, Fuli has cream colored fur on her underbelly and around her muzzle with a pink nose. She also has a heart-shaped spot on her forehead. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Fuli is first seen at the start of the film running through the Pride Lands, where she becomes annoyed when Bunga is on her back (during his game of Baobab Ball with Kion). To get him off, Fuli suddenly stops running, sending Bunga flying. She is next seen when Kion chooses her along with Bunga, Ono and Beshte to be a member of the Lion Guard. Soon after, Kion's father Simba arrives and is disappointed by Kion's choices as they aren't all lions like previous Lion Guards, causing him to accuse his son of treating his new role like a game and not taking it seriously. Fuli then watches on sadly as a dejected Kion goes to have alone time. Later, Fuli joins Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard in fighting Janja's clan, who have attacked a gazelle herd and caused a stampede. The Lion Guard then notice that Kion's older sister Kiara is trapped in the stampede. Fuli along with Bunga volunteer to rescue her. The two are able to get Kiara to safety. Afterwards, Fuli and Bunga rejoin the others and inform Kion of their success in saving Kiara. Fuli then watches as Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blast Janja and his clan back to the Outlands. The Lion Guard Fuli returns in the Spin-off series along with the rest of the Guard. Abilities * Skilled Hunter: Like typical female cheetahs, Fuli enjoys hunting alone as she was shown to be good at it as long as she isn't interrupted. * Animal Speed: Fuli is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, as she is able to travel over 75 miles per hour. * Animal Stamina: Fuli's stamina is the highest as is she able to travel very long distances as she runs without any type or sign of being exhausted but she was proven to have limits like other cheetahs and needs to rest after she pushed herself too much and had no energy left making her vunerable to predators. * Animal Strength: Fuli is the third strongest member of the Lion Guard, she was shown to be able to hold two baboons on her back without any difficulty. * Animal Agility: Fuli is able to make quick turns while running at full speed. * Animal Leaping: Fuli is shown to be able to leap very far when running at full speed. Trivia * Diamond White, Fuli's voice actor, is best known for providing the voice of Ruby Hanshaw in Sofia the First. * Fuli is the fastest and only female of the Lion Guard. * Fuli is said to be a loner, which makes sense because in real life, cheetahs prefer being without anyone. * Despite being identified as a cheetah, Fuli's design is closer to that of a leopard or a jaguar. Her design could also have been based on the "king cheetah" pattern, a rare cheetah phenotype in which the spots fuse into thick rosettes. * Fuli is the only one of the Lion Guard who does not have a family. * She bares similar resemblance to Sabor, the secondary antagonist of Tarzan and Gia of Madagascar 3. * Fuli really cannot stand baboons at all. * Her catchphrase "Huwezi!", means "You cannot!" in Swahili. * According to Timon, Pumbaa, and the other members of the Lion Guard, her fur is unbelievably soft. * Although Fuli is a cub, she can run as fast as an adult cheetah. In addition to this, she is independent despite the fact that in real life a cheetah her age would still be with its mother. * Her second catchphrase is "seriously" Category:Characters Category:Lion Guard Member Category:Heroes Category:Cheetahs Category:Current Lion Guard Member Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion Guard Members